Late Night Surprise
by toomuchshipstoship
Summary: ((Again,sorry for the dang ass title)) John has too much work and has no time for Dave. One day before Dave's birthday, Dave finds a little 'present' sent by his bro, and- look just read the damn fic. Dom! John X Sub!Dave / Seme!John X Uke!Dave. Enjoy you little people. Small collab with my friend.


Dave shrugs lightly as he walks home from his workplace. It is 2nd December, which means his birthday is tomorrow. But he highly doubts John to have time to celebrate it with him. Or maybe to even remember it. He's always too busy with his job.

'He's just busy…' He shrugs again walks to the front door, noticing some letters on the doorway. There is also a small sized box. He carries them all inside and sits on the couch in the living room. Some of the letters are from his friends, wishing happy birthday to him. Some of the letters are for John, regarding work, maybe.

He looks at the big box and notices his name on it. He opens it and sees a letter in it from his Bro. Dave reads it and puts it on the small table beside the couch.

"What's in here...?" He mutters, taking out the wrapped package inside. He unpacks it and sees a vibrator. His eyes widen at the small 'gift' his Bro got for him. He blushes and walks to the bedroom with all the gifts, including his Bro's gift. He lies down on the bed and stares at the box.

"I guess it's worth a try…after all, John might come home late." He mutters, taking the vibrator out. He takes his shirt and pants off. He puts his aviators on the bedside table. He pinches his own nipples at the thought of John doing the same to him.

"Hnn…J-John…" Dave moans out as he continues to play with his nipples. He stops after a few minutes and takes the vibrator. He blushes and grabs some lube from the box. He pours some on his hand and fingers and smoothening it on the palm of his hand. He strips his underwear and slips his finger at his entrance, slipping a finger inside.

"H-haa… John…Mnh…" He gasps out, imagining John doing so. He slips the second one inside and thrusts it.

"O-oh my f-fuck…." Dave moans out again. He slips his fingers out and pushes the vibrator in. He thrusts it lightly inside and turns it on its lowest setting.

"J-John…Mnn…John fuck yes…" He keeps moaning out. He thrusts it faster, making himself moan in pleasure.

"Dave! I'm home!" John says as he opens the door. He decided that he wants to go home early for the day and take a day off tomorrow. His boss has no objections on it, as John tends to get caught up with his work a lot.

"Hey Dave? Where are you?" He calls out walking to the other rooms. He notices that Dave's shoes are there, so he must be home. He walks to the bedroom and hears soft moans coming from it.

'D-Dave…? Is he...masturbating?' John thinks as he presses his ear to the door. He hears the blonde moaning his name and panting loudly. He quickly opens the door and sees Dave completely naked, with a vibrator shoved up his ass. Dave's face is completely red, eyes slightly teary.

"W-whoa… Dave…" John blushes at the sight. Dave still continues to moan even though John is looking at him. John walks up to him and moves the hand moving the vibrator away. He starts to thrust the vibrator, making the blonde moan out loudly.

"O-oh fuck…J-John~!" Dave moans out, gripping the bed sheets. John kisses him lightly on the lips and pulls the vibrator out, leaving a red, panting, unsatisfied Dave on the bed.

"W-why…did you…pull it out…?" Dave whines as he looks at John taking his own clothes off. John laughs slightly and smiles.

"What? You want a vibrator to fuck you instead of me?" He teases. Dave blushes and pulls the boy in for a kiss.

"I would fucking love that. I'd love to make you fuck me all night long." He whispers to John. John blushes at the statement and pins the blonde down on the mattress.

"Oh you would love that won't you… Me inside your ass, penetrating you, making you scream out in pleasure all night~?" John whispers to Dave's ear, smirking. He bites the Strider's neck lightly, making him release a small mewl.

Even though John looks like a timid and shy kid, but this side of John can really shock everyone. However, only Dave alone is able to see this side of John. The very dominant, yet gentle side of John.

"O-oh my…John…Get on with it…" Dave groans. The black hair just smirks and rubs the other's nipples. Dave squeaks out a small 'stop'. John rubs the nipples between his fingers and flicks it lightly.

The blonde bucks a little and looks up. John looks at Dave and kisses his forehead. He then proceeds to Dave's erection. He touches it, smiling a bit at how hard the Strider is.

"Well, well…How long have you been holding back~?" John teases, stroking the cock. Dave bucks and whimpers slowly.

"M-Mnn… I don't know… " The blonde shakily answers. John smirks and grabs the lube bottle, preparing himself.

"You ready?" John asks as he pokes his finger at the blonde's entrance. Dave nods and moans as the other pushes his finger in.

"H-holy fuck…Really John…I…Don't need to prepare anymore…" Dave moans out. John thrusts his fingers and pulls it out.

"Fine… Spread those legs, Strider. I'm going in." John says, smirking. Dave, blushing hard, obeys and spreads his legs apart, showing his erection. John kisses Dave, carefully entering the blonde at the same time. He feels Dave moan out, but is muffled because of their kiss.

" John…m-move already…" Dave groans as he grips the bed sheets for the umpteenth time, slightly curling his toes at the same time. John gladly obliges and starts to thrust slowly.

"Y-you're still so tight…even though you spent quite some time fucking yourself…" John whispers to Dave. He moves a bit faster as he smirks at the blonde.

" Y-you…haven't had…any time to… A-ah! J-John~! Harder!" Dave screams out when John thrusts against his prostate, throwing his head back. John gladly thrusts harder into the blonde, making Dave moan out loud.

"F-fuck… I can't hold on much longer…" John groans as he keeps moving inside the blonde, thrusting harder and faster every time. Dave whimpers slightly in pleasure. John starts stroking Dave's cock.

"J-John…John, John! John I-"Dave screams out as he releases onto his chest and John's hand. He pants loudly, looking up at John, gripping the black haired boy's shoulders.

"F-fuck…Dave!" John moans out moments later, coming inside the young Strider. He pulls out a bit later and lies down on the bed, next to Dave.

"H-haa…Damn…" Dave whispers, still panting. John gives him a dorky grin and grabs the blanket at the end of the bed, pulling it over both of them.

"What? Was it not good? You seemed to enjoy it just now~?" John teases. Dave blushes and pulls himself closer to John.

"N-no…It…did…" Dave says as he yawns, dozing off as he does so. John smiles, brushing his fingers through Dave's hair, before finally falling asleep.

"Hnn? What time is-! Oh fuck John! Wake up you're late!" Dave sits up, shaking John's shoulders, glancing over at the bedside clock, which shows 11:35 am. Usually, John would just wake up at 8:00 and go to work sometime later.

"Hmm? Oh, that. Relax, I took a day off, so we could celebrate your birthday. And also, Bro gave you a day off with the same reason." John says, still lying down. He rolls over to Dave's side and hugs him. He gestures Dave to take his glasses on the table.

"A-ah…So…what should we do now…?" Dave asks in a really well controlled, but happy voice. John takes his glasses from the blonde's hands, sits up and kisses Dave on the lips.

"I don't know. It's your birthday. You choose." John answers looking at Dave in a very seductive manner. Dave blushes and slowly gets up.

"Maybe we can go for a shower and then…go out for breakfast?" Dave says, nervously chuckling. John gets up and grabs the other boy into his arms, carrying him in his arms.

"Anything sounds good." John smiles', walking towards the bathroom, opens the door and walks in. He kisses Dave on his forehead and closes the door.

((Okay, this might be one of the worst ones I've done to be honest so please don't be so harsh on me~!))


End file.
